El fantasma de Tori
by kaaryzz
Summary: Tori ha muerto en un accidente por culpa de los juegos de Jade en su auto,ahora Jade tiene que soportar la culpa,el rechazo de las personas y...¿a el fantasma de Tori?,¿Acaso Jade se esta volviendo loca? lo se,lo se pésimo resumen pero si quieren saber más adelante pasen y lean... :3
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores,como dije en mi historia "Secuestro" aquí un nuevo fic,espero y les guste aaa y por cierto actualizare este viernes o si no el domingo, el nuevo cap de secuestro ehhh y como dije espero y no me odien XD.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

_**-Vega,emmm no quería visitarte aquí pero...ok a quien engaño,Vega te extraño demasiado y perdón,no quería que murieras,todo es mi culpa,tienen razón tus padres y todo el mundo que me rodea,yo te mate,gracias a mi estas ahí...solo te pido perdón y me tengo que ir-**Hable en la tumba de Vega._

* * *

Hasta hace unos días no sabia lo que era la vida y la delgada y delicada linea que existe entre la vida y la muerte,todo es tan confuso que no tengo idea exactamente como paso,parece mentira lo que sucedió,apenas ayer entra Tori en HA y hoy esta muerta,claro eso es una metáfora por que Tori ya esta en HA desde hace bastante es tan dificil ahora,me siento culpable y sumamente deprimida,¿porqué diablos has muerto Victoria Vega?.

**Flashback**

Eran aproximadamente las 3 a.m cuando yo tuve que llevar a Vega a su casa.

**-Gracias por traerme Jade eres muy...emmmm...¿amable?-**Habló Tori desde el asiento del copiloto.

**-No lo soy Vega solo que me obligo Beck a hacerlo-**Hablé con un tono molesto.

**-Claro que lo eres Jade,solo que no quieres aceptarlo-**Contestó Vega a mi frió comentario alzando sus cejas de manera ¿coqueta?.

**-¡No lo soy y cállate Vega si no quieres que de vuelta y te deje en ese callejón!-**Grité exasperada.

**-No te atreverías Jade-**Habló tímida.

**-¡Oooo claro que si-**Dije dando una vuelta exagerada y fuerte al volante.

**-¡NOOO JADE!-**Gritó Tori asustada,quien iba a pensar que esas serian sus ultimas palabras,en ese momento un autobús golpeo bruscamente el lado del copiloto,justo donde se encontraba Vega,el golpe fue tan fuerte que mi auto se volcó dejándonos boca arriba,no tarde en escuchar las sirenas probablemente de las ambulancias o patrullas que venían a nuestro "rescate",solo vi la cara de Vega inconsciente y me desmaye.

**Fin Flashback**

¡Maldita sea Vega!,¿Porqué no resististe la operación?,me odio por ser tan estupida y dar esa vuelta innecesaria,si no hubiese sido tan testaruda...

**Flashback**

**-Jade despertaste-**Dijo Beck entusiasmado dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

**-Claro que desperté Beck,no seas estúpido-**Hablé molesta,era obvio que desperté.

**-A perdón es que..-**Lo interrumpí.

**-Olvídalo y ¿como esta Vega?-**Pregunté preocupada.

**-Ella...emmm...esta en cirugía ahora mismo-**Dijo Beck

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Pregunté incrédula.

**-Emmm si de hecho..-**Lo interrumpí.

**-Quítate Beck-**Dije al momento de saltar de la cama e ir a buscar a Vega.

**-¡Eyyyy Jade!,no creo que te dejen pasar a ver a Tori mientras la operan-**Dijo Beck desde la entrada de la habitación en la que me encontraba hace un momento,y aunque sus palabras me jodieron,tenia razón.

No dije palabra alguna solo asentí y lo abrace.

**Fin Flashback**

Maldita sea quiero diablos que haré sin Vega,¿a quien molestare?.

**Flashback**

**-Parientes de la señorita Victoria Vega-**Habló una enfermera.

**-Aquí estamos-**Hablaron los padres de Vega y Trina.

**-Ammm lo lamento pero ha fallecido-**¿que diablos?,casi me desmayo ahí otra vez.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-**Se volteó el padre de la recién fallecida Vega hacia mi.

**-No señor le juro que mi intención no era lastimar a su hija,¡Fue un accidente!-**Hablé con voz quebrada.

**Fin Flashback**

Esto en verdad me tiene deprimida y desesperada,la mayoría de las personas me señalan como la culpable de la muerte de Vega,llevo 3 semanas encerrada en mi habitación ya que no he podido soportar las criticas y murmullos que se escuchan cada vez que salgo,en Hollywod Arts todos hablan mal de mi,que por mi maldita culpa su estupenda "mejor amiga y compañera" se murió,ya son casi 2 meses desde su muerte,los días son muy rápidos,casi no hago nada en el día y de la nada llega la noche,casi no he comido nada,todo me da vueltas y regreso al mismo tema,Beck ha intentado visitarme en varias ocasiones,pero no se lo permito,eso no es lo que necesito por el momento.

**Flashback hace 1 mes...**

-Vega,emmm no quería visitarte aquí pero...ok a quien engaño,Vega te extraño demasiado y perdón,no quería que murieras,todo es mi culpa,tienen razón tus padres y todo el mundo que me rodea,yo te mate,gracias a mi estas ahí...solo te pido perdón y me tengo que ir-Hable en la tumba de Vega.

Salí de ahí lo más pronto posible para no tener que recordar una vez más el accidente donde perdí a hacia mi casa,no tenia auto ni mucho menos ganas de conducir otra conocidos de Vega que se encontraban en un parque por el que atravece,me miraban de la peor manera posible y murmuraban a mis espaldas,ya no podía más,solo corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto.

**Fin Flashback**

Creo que la depresión me comerá viva,no aguanto más la muerte de Vega por mi culpa y estos estupidoz recuerdos lo hacen más difícil.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca,no he podido dormir ni he comido nada.

**-Jade estas bien?-**Pregunta mi papá abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

**-Crees que parezco estarlo-**Hablo sarcástica.

**-Ok solo vine a decirte que tienes visitas-**Dijo al momento que entra Cat a mi habitación.

**-¡Hola Jadey!,vine a traerte esto jeje-**Dijo alegre cat dándome una pequeña bolsa repleta de dulces y demás golosinas.

**-Eso en que me sirve-**Hablo un poco molesta,no quiero que Cat vea que soy débil.

**-No se pensé que te harían sentir mejor-**Habló triste,en verdad no puedo mas.

**-Lo siento Cat,lo que pasa es que no me siento muy bien que digamos-**Me sincero con ella.

-Todos te extrañamos Jade,¿porque no vuelves?-Pregunta ingenua Cat.

**-¡No es cierto todos me odian por lo de Vega!-**Maldición.

**-No es cierto Jade,Beck te ama-**Responde Cat.

**-Lo se pero no importa no quiero-**Hablé triste.

**-Olvídalo Jade,yo te quiero y te extraño muchisisisisimo,también Beck y Robbie y también Andre-**Vaya si que Cat es muy insistente.

**-Si claro,después de como los he tratado me van a extrañar-**En verdad era cierto.

**-Siiii Jade,ellos te extrañan y no les gusta verte así,a mi no me gusta verte así-**Cat bajo la cabeza.

**-¡Pues no me importa ya vete!**-Grite,no se porque perdí la razón.

**-Pero Jade...-**No la deje continuar.

**-¡LARGO!-**Grite por ultima vez.

Cat solo se marcho y no se que le dijo a mi padre solo los escuche hablar un poco.

**-¿Porqué siempre eres mala Jade West?-**¡Dios mio!,¿sera posible?.

**¿Qué les pareció ehh?,muy corto?,y ya se que piensan que tengo algo en contra de Tori XD xq aquí se muere y en mi otro fic la secuestran jejeje pues no es así solo que no se,mmmm me pareció interesante.**

**¡SALUDOS!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores,la verdad me tarde un poquito en actualizar jeje todo porque tuve problemas con mi Internet pero ya lo solucione jeje XD bueno aquí con el otro capitulo.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**_-¿Porqué siempre eres mala Jade West?-_**_¡Dios mio!,¿sera posible?..._

Un enorme escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo fachoso,seria posible lo que escuche?,di media vuelta y...

**-¡PERO QUE CARAJO!-**Grité desesperada.

**-Shhhh ¡cállate!,¿acaso quieres que nos descubran?-**Habló Vega frente a mi.

**-¡¿Pero que no habías muerto?!-**Hablé confusa,me estaba muriendo de terror.

**-Si lo se Jade,pero no me gusta verte así,por eso vine hasta aquí y te ayudare a que salgas de ese...emmm estado?,y vuelvas a ser la de antes,bueno no tan como antes pero si-**Dijo Vega con un tono sobre protector.

**-Vega,jamas cambiaras ¿cierto?,gracias a mi estas muerta,y vienes a protegerme? jajaja por favor Vega abre los ojos,tu padre me odia,todos me odian porque gracias a mi tu estas M-U-E-R-T-A...¿entiendes?**-La cordura o más bien frialdad volvió a mi.

**-Ok yo solo quería protegerte y cuidarte de los peligros que...-**La interrumpí.

**-No me cuides Vega,yo sabre lo que haga o me pase ¿no crees?-**Trate con todas mis fuerzas que Vega se largara de ahí,era muy incomodo y extraño.

**-Pero..-**Otra vez la interrumpí,no quería que hablara,ni que estuviera ahí.

**-Solo es un maldito sueño,solo eso-**Hablé para mi misma.

**-Jade ¿estas bien con quien hablas?-**Entró sin avisar mi padre.

**-¿Como que con quien?,con Vega-**Hable con cierta obviedad.

**-Ammm ¿Jade?,no hay nadie más de tu y yo en la habitación-**Dijo irónico mi padre.

**-Woow así que ¿solo yo puedo verte Vega?-**Le pregunte intrigada.

**-Así es Jade,pero ¿no crees que esto te pueda perjudicar?-**Contestó a mi pregunta.

**-Ammm te dejare a solas con ¿Vega?-**Dijo mi padre cerrando la puerta de mi habitación detrás de si.

**-¡Genial!,ahora mi padre cree que estoy loca,y todo por tu culpa-**Repliqué en contra de Vega.

**-Olvídalo Jade,mejor debemos de hablar sobre ti y Hollywood Arts,¿cuando regresaras?-**Preguntó Vega sentándose en mi cama como si estuviera en su casa.

**-¿Estas cómoda?-**Hable sarcástica.

**-No mucho pero,¿cuando lo harás?-**¿Vega porque demonios eres tan insistente?.

**-No lo se-**Atine a contestar.

**-¿Qué tal mañana?-**Pregunto la absurda de Ve...o mas bien el fantasma de Vega.

**-Que tal...NUNCA-**Dije molesta

-**Vamos Jade,todos te extrañan,te lo aseguro yo los vi-**Vega continuo insistiendo

**-Siii sobre todo Beck,según Cat el me extraña mucho porque me ama-**Vega solo bajo la cabeza en un tono triste.

**-Ammm si creo que si-**Dijo Vega desapareciendo de la nada.

**-¡VEGA!-**Maldita seas porque te largas.

No volvió,me recosté en mi cama y quede profundamente dormida,cuando desperté Vega estaba acostada junto a mi mirándome fijamente.

**-¡Joder Vega!,¿que diablos te sucede?-**Grité al verla frente a mi,Vega en realidad no parece tan fantasma que digamos,no tiene aspecto transparentoso,ni tiene ese resplandor que aparece en las caricaturas de fantasmas,no,es como si ella estuviera viva,así nada más.

**-Perdón es que te vez tierna dormida-**Dijo Vega sonrojada.

**-¿Tierna?,por favor no me jodas-**Hable molesta,no me agrada que Vega diga cosas lindas sobre mi.-Y mejor vamos a dormir,son las 2 de la madrugada-Agregue.

**-¿Vamos?,¿me estas invitando a dormir contigo?-**¡Diablos!,solo sentí mis mejillas calientes,lo sabia,me había conteste a sus preguntas.

**-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-**Mierda mis mejillas estuvieron apunto de explotar.

**-Vega...seamos sinceras,¿a quien diablos le gustaría dormir con un fantasma?,ehh-**Contesté con obviedad,que bien que Vega no se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que me había puesto la situación,o si se dio cuenta?

**-Cierto me tengo que ir-**Vega se dio media vuelta,estaba ¿triste?.

**-¿A donde iras?,eres un fantasma,no creo que tengas a donde ir,¿o si?-**No se porque quería que Vega se quedara conmigo...¡O fuera impulso de idiotez!.

**-Ammm tienes razón pero tu no me quieres aquí así que me iré-**Contestó Vega.

**-Emm si quieres puedes quedarte,no creo que me hagas algo siendo fantasma-**Odios aquí esta la débil Jade,¡CONTRÓLATE!**-¿O si?-**Murmure.

-**¿Estas segura?-**Dijo Vega alzando ambas cejas.

**-Si porque no-Volví a mi estado un poco indiferente.-Pero para estar más tranquila,tu dormirás en el suelo y yo en la cama ¿ok?**-Voltee a verla,quería ver su reacción,pero oo sorpresa,ella solo sonrió y acepto.

Caí en un sueño profundo y relajado,por primera vez desde que había muerto Vega,estaba en paz y serena,me sentía tan segura con Vega en mi habitación,¿estúpido cierto?.

Desperté y Vega ya no estaba en la habitación.**-¡Diablos todo fue un maldito sueño!-**Grité.

-**¡Jade!,¿estas bien?-**Entro mi padre.

**-Si-**Contesté indiferente.

**-¿Segura?,ayer me decías que Victoria Vega estaba contigo y no se cuantas cosas más-**Por primera vez no me importo que mi padre insinuara que estoy loca,porque eso significa que no fue un sueño,Vega si estaba conmigo,o bueno su espíritu o no lo se.

-**¿Bajaras a desayunar?-**Preguntó.

**-Si voy para allá-**Contesté cerrándole la puerta en la cara a mi padre.

**-Vega,¿donde estas?-**Busqué desesperada mente a Vega

**-Ehhh tranquila aquí estoy-**Dijo Vega abrazándome por detrás,casi me da un infarto.

**-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!-**Quite a Vega.

**-Lo siento,¿y si iras hoy a Hollywood Arts?-**Dijo Vega detrás de mi.

**-Ok lo haré,solo para que no sigas aquí-**Contesté y baje de inmediato a desayunar.

En el desayuno no dije palabra alguna,solo comí y me largue a bañarme y alistarme para ir a HA,salí de bañarme y Vega estaba ahí.

**-¿Tienes que espiarme todo el maldito dia?-**Le pregunte a Vega.

**-Aaa perdón yo..-**La interrumpí.

**-¿Siempre tienes que pedir perdón?-**La mire irónica.

**-Amm no solo que...bahh olvídalo-**Contestó sumamente nerviosa.

**-Ok me tengo que ir-**Me acerque a ella para,¿besarla?,no se porque hice eso,creo que fue un impulso pero me detuve a tiempo,Vega solo se quedo ahí con cara desconcertada.

**-Perdón Vega,emmm era costumbre hacerlo con Beck-**Nos sonrojamos ambas.

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-**Ja-Ja si como no.

**-¿Para que todos piensen que estoy loca al verme hablar "sola"?,noo estas muy equivocada-**Le grité.

**-Ok te espero aquí y me cuentas que tal ehh?-**Dijo entusiasmada.

**-Si aja-**Contesté largándome de ahí.

En el camino iba pensando si en verdad era buena idea,"tal vez si,si llego como la Jade West de siempre no pasaría nada",pensé.

Entre a HA y lo primero que vi fue a Robbie peleando con su estúpida marioneta como siempre,de pronto llego Beck y me beso con ternura y me dijo "te extrañaba",no conteste a su estúpido comentario.

Después pase a clase de Sikowitz,todo normal,ni siquiera hizo algún estúpido comentario sobre mi regreso,era un día normal hasta que por razones que aun desconozco,entro el padre de Vega a mi ultima clase.

**-¡Tu pequeña asesina después de lo que has hecho tienes el descaro de presentarte a clases!-**Gritó apuntándome.

**-¡Señor fue un accidente!-**Ya sabia lo que sucedería.

**-¡¿Accidente?!,¡Tu mataste a Tori,a mi hija-**Diablos porque,todos los malditos compañeros que ahí estaban empezaron a murmurar entre ellos,mis ojos comenzaron a arderme,sabia que me soltaría a llorar,pero jamas dejaría que unos idiotas como ellos me vieran en ese estado,así que antes de que comenzara a llorar salí corriendo de ahí.

Tome mi auto lo más pronto posible y salí de HA,conduje a alta velocidad esquivando los autos que se interponían entre mi hogar y yo,casi choco con un autobús otra vez,pero alcance a esquivarlo y llegue sana y salva a mi padre no se encontraba así que no escucharía preguntas bobas e innecesarias como:"¿Qué te paso Jade?","¿Estas bien?",¿Porqué llegas a esta hora?",solo subi a mi habitación y me enrede en mis sabanas,no tardo en aparecer Vega y abrazarme.

**-Jade a veces mi papá es así,perdónalo el..**-La interrumpí.

**-¿Como lo sabes?-**Pregunte llorando.

**-Yo...yo te seguí a Hollywood Arts para ver que todo estaría bien y...-**La volví a interrumpir.

**-¿Qué?,ahora hasta invisible te puedes hacer ehhh Vega-**Dije intentando parecer dura.

**-Jade,tranquila,no pasa nada además quiero que estés a salvo-**Contesto para tranquilizarme un poco.**-Ahora cierra tus ojos no te pasara nada-**Agrego,cerré lentamente los ojos,sentí la respiración de Vega en mi cara,lo cual era absurdo ya que estaba muerta para que necesitaría respirar,de pronto comenzó a acercarse,"Que no haga lo que estoy imaginando", acerco más y me beso un parpado,me sentí un poco más tranquila y relajada,a los pocos segundos me beso el otro parpado,después sentí que bajo un poco su cara,dios,sabia lo que pasaría,Vega me beso en los labios.

Me separe de ella a los pocos segundos cuando empece a disfrutar del beso.

**-¿Qué diablos te sucede?-**Pregunté histérica.

**-No lo se siempre quise hacerlo-**Contesto tranquila.

**-¡Eres una jodida cínica Vega!-**Le grite.

**-Jade espera-**Dijo esta tomándome del brazo con poca delicadeza para volver así a aprisionar mis labios contra los suyos,al principio fue a la fuerza,pero a los pocos segundos fue por placer,el beso se iba intensificando cada vez más,el beso era tan pasional que no nos detuvimos por nada,solo para que ambas tomáramos aire,lo cual era estúpido porque ella estaba muerta y no necesitaba respirar,de pronto sentí la necesidad de tener a Vega más cerca de mi y la abrace con fuerza,ella se separo un poco de mi sin dejar de besarnos y me quito la pequeña chaqueta negra que traía puesta,la ayude un poco,después yo le quite su blusa boba y rosa,ella quedo en sostén,seguíamos con el beso que era cada vez más y más fuerte e intenso,quien lo iba a imaginar yo ¿besando a Vega?.

Entonces Vega me quito mi blusa azul marino e igual que ella quede en sostén,y luego Vega trato de quitarme mi pantalón y fue cuando me detuve.

**-Espera-**Hablé agitada.

**-¿Porque que ocurre?-**Contestó Vega igual de agitada que yo,lo cual sigue pareciéndome estúpido ya que no necesita respirar.

**-¿Es enserio?-**Pregunte irónica.

**-¿Qué?-**Respondió

**-Estas muerta dhaa-**Dije con un tono infantil.

**-¿Y?-**Woow es broma.

**-¿Como que Y?,eres un fantasma gracias a mi y de pronto tu papá hace que me de un ataque de nervios en plena clase,y luego estoy a punto de tener sexo contigo?,eso es estúpido Vega,tu padre tiene razón,yo te asesine,y aun así quieres...¿tener sexo conmigo?-**Me volví una completa histérica en ese momento.

**-Jade,si no quieres no lo haremos pero por favor no me quites esta momento,siempre he estado enamorada de ti y ahora que puedo tenerte conmigo no lo quiero echar a perder,así que por favor no me digas que no-**En la mirada de Vega pude notar que lo que me había dicho era sincero.

No conteste a eso,en un segundo me di cuenta que yo también sentía lo mismo por Vega,solo la abrace y nos quedamos así dormidas en mi cama...Lo cual sigue siendo estúpido porque ella no necesita dormir,¿O si?,bueno ahora me siento idiota porque estoy enamorada de un fantasma,de el fantasma de Vega...

**¿Qué tal ehh?,¿Qué les pareció?,siii por fin pude hacer un capitulo largo XD,bueno solo les puedo decir que en este fic habrá muchiiisisisisisimo Jori y lamentablemente un poco de Bade :( y habran muchas sorpresas,no tan cardíacas como en Secuestro pero si :3 Gracias x leer.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola mis queridos lectores he estado un poco ocupada :/ pero ya estoy de vuelta y les pido paciencia a aquellos que también leen mi otro fic,pero lo que pasa es que tengo un pequeño bloqueo,pero da igual XD aquí el nuevo cap.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Desperté a lado de Vega,la verdad no se ni que diablos somos,esto es algo incomodo pero ya,ella estaba,¿dormida?,me sigue pareciendo algo estúpido que duerma ya que es un jodido fantasma.

Antes de despertarla me tome unos minutos para mirarla,me encanta su cabello castaño,su hermosa cara,y sus preciosos cachetes,claro los de la cara,también sus hermosos ojos color café,pero sobre todo su exquisita y deliciosa piel morena yo...

**-¿Pero que carajo?-**Me dije al darme cuenta de las estupideces que estaba pensando.

**-¿Qué pasa Jade?-**Pregunto Vega al escuchar mi fuerte comentario.

**-Nada Vega-**Contesté indiferente.

**-Jade,¿podrías por favor dejar de llamarme Vega?-**Dijo Vega molesta.

**-¿Y como quieres que te llame?-**Pregunté con cierto desagrado.

**-Tori-**Dijo con voz a penas audible.

**-¿Tori?,ammm ok haré lo que pueda-**Esto empezaba a divertirme.

**-Gracias Jade-**Dijo con una gran sonrisa.**-Te amo-**Agrego.

**-Ammm iré a desayunar-**Contesté nerviosa,eso se empezaba a poner incomodo.

**-¿y?-**Vega digo "Tori",alzo ambas cejas.

**-Y ¿que?-**Sabia lo que quería insinuarme pero no se lo diría.

**-Te falto decirme te amo-**Dijo bastante molesta.

**-Ammmm,me agradas-**Dije divertida.

**-¡No Jade!,eso no es suficiente-**Woow Vega si que estaba molesta,pero quería divertirme un poco con ella así que..

**-Ok Vega eres mi amiga-**Jajaja espero y eso funcione.

**-¡Jade!,esto no es gracioso pero,¿sabes que?,tenias razón esto no va a funcionar y menos con tu actitud-**Espera,¿Vega me esta cortando o algo así?

**-No Tori espera,esto es difícil para mi,no soy gay y no me gustan las mujeres aaaa ¡y jamas he tenido una estúpida relación con un fantasma!,créeme que esto es muy difícil para mi,no se que hacer,en verdad te am...-**Diablos creo que arruine mi precioso discurso.

**-¿Te am...?-**Vega me sonrió,es obvio que supo lo que iba a decir.

-**Ok Tori te amo,pero esto es raro y difícil,no se que hacer y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado-**Dije sonando lo más cursi posible para que Vega no se fuera.**-Y a la vez te quiero lo más lejos que se pueda-**Agregue,era obvio que no dejaría a Vega disfrutar de mi estúpido lado cursi,se notaba en su carota de niña boba como gozaba de verme en ese estado.

**-Jade,ya se que esto es complicado,pero,podemos estar juntas,aunque sea en secreto ¿entiendes?-**No de hecho no entendí pero bueno.

**-No lo se Tori,yo yo aun sigo con Beck y Beck es tu amigo ¿no?,no querrás hacerle esto-**Trate de convencer a Vega.

**-Si lo se,pero que más puedo perder,estoy muerta soy un fantasma como tu dices,no tengo nada más que a ti,y te quiero tener solo para mi-**Wow Vega,ya sabia que me deseabas pero no de tal manera.

**-Tori,no lo se es arriesgado,tu padre me odia y no se que hacer-**Diablos Vega estaba viendo que soy débil por su maldita culpa.

**-¡Estoy muerta!,y mi padre lo sabe y no creo que se oponga si no se entera-**Dijo Vega abrazándome por el cuello.**-Y si se entera no creo que el crea que es verdad...te tomaría como una loca nada más-**Agregó.

**-Aun así no lo creo posible Tori-**Dije zafando me de su agarre.

**-Vamos Jade,dame una oportunidad,nadie sabrá que tuvimos sexo-**Dijo Ve...¡¿Espera que?!.

**-Pero si no hemos tenido sexo-**Dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

**-No aun-**Dijo Vega lanzándose hacia mi para tirarme a la cama y empezar a besarme.

**-¡ESPERA!-**Grite zafando me de ella.

**-¿Qué pasa Jade?-**Preguntó desconcertada.

**-¡No voy a acostarme contigo!,entiéndelo Tori yo...-**Me interrumpió.

**-No no importa Jade,no no voy a obligarte a nada yo...yo... te amo y no quiero echar eso a perder por tonterías ok-**Eso me dejo plasmada,yo pensé que seria violada o algo así por Vega al tratar de oponerme,pero eso fue impresionante,ella se mostró comprensible y como todo un caballero cuando la chica se niega a tener algo así con el.

**-¿Segura?-**Pregunté incrédula.

**-Si Jade...Te amo,pero ahora ve a desayunar para que vayas a Hollywood Arts,se te hace tarde-**Dijo Vega entusiasmada.

**-¡Aaa no!,no volveré a HA para encontrarme con tu papá y me grite de esa manera-**Le grite a Vega en el oído.

**-Por favor...¡¿siiiiii?!-**Dijo Vega como una boba,se que lo hizo a propósito para que yo accediera a lo que ella quería.

**-Ok Tori lo haré,pero te juro que si algo sale mal adiós-**Odio cuando me convence.**-No volveré a Hollywood Arts-**Agregue.

**-Ok Jade adelante,ahora ve a desayunar-**Finalizo Vega.

Desayune tranquilamente a lado de Vega,mi padre había salido de vacaciones así que no tendría de que preocuparme si parezco loca por hablar aparentemente sola,desayunar con Vega fue de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido,no era lo mismo a como siempre que comíamos en HA con Beck,Cat,André,no aquí estábamos solas,y podíamos besarnos,abrazarnos y decir toda clase de estupideces y cursilerias solo por diversión.

Me aliste para ir a HA,Vega se quedo vagando en mi casa,la verdad la extraño si no esta conmigo,esto suena estúpido pero me enamore realmente de ella. Iba de conduciendo tranquila cuando...

**-¿Jade?-**Escuche al otro lado del teléfono.

**-¿Qué paso Beck?-**Hable seria.

**-¿Como estas?-**Preguntó preocupado.

**-Bien Beck solo que estoy conduciendo así que te dejo-**Finalice la llamada,y recordé que le prometí a Vega cortar con el pero...por que debería dejarlo,ella es un fantasma,no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida a lado de una jodida fantasma,seria una loca,así que por lo pronto solo es un maldito juego.

Llegue a HA y entre como si nada hubiese pasado,de pronto Beck me abrazo por detrás,no se porque lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Vega,diablos...

**-Te extrañe amor,estaba preocupado-**Habló Beck detrás de mi.

**-Ok,vamos a clase-**Dije fría e indiferente.

Entramos a la clase de Sikowitz y no recuerdo de que tonteras estaba hablando cuando..

**-Jade-**escuche un pequeño susurro en mi oído derecho proveniente de Vega que hizo que se me erizara la piel.

**-¡Al armario del conserje!...¡AHORA!-**Vaya Vega si que estaba enojada.

**-¡Corre!-**Vega gritó en mi oído.

-**¡Sikowitz puedo ir al baño!**-Grité mientras me levante de un salto.

**-Claro Jade,no te tardes-**Dijo Sikowitz mientras bebía su coco. Salí casi corriendo de la clase y entre al armario donde se encontraba Vega.

**-¡¿Qué te dije sobre venir a fastidiarme ehh?!**-Le grité bastante molesta.

**-¡Si claro!,¡No quieres que venga porque estas muy ocupada con Beck!-**Diablos creo que vio cuando me abrazo.

**-¿Porqué viniste?-**Contesté más calmada.

**-¡Porque te amo y no quería que nada malo te pasara!,¡quería estar cerca de ti!-**Vega seguía gritándome,lo bueno es que solo yo podía escucharla,pero a mi si me podían escuchar así que por eso mismo no hablaba tan fuerte.

**-Eso es obsesivo Tori,olvídalo además solo me abrazo no paso nada más-**Hablé tranquila.

**-¡No me importa!,¡se supone que romperías con el!-**Vega cada vez estaba más alterada.

**-¿Porque habría de romper con el?-**Pregunté sarcástica e histérica.

**-Porque nos amamos y vamos a estar juntas-**Dijo Vega con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-¿Juntas?,No lo estas entendiendo,lo nuestro es un juego,¿Acaso creíste que estaría contigo de por vida?,¡ESTAS MUERTA!,esto es enfermizo y raro,¿ok?,yo quiero casarme y tener hijos,no estar con una muerta obsesionada conmigo,yo siento algo especial por ti pero en el fondo sabes que amo a Beck...Así que creo que seria mejor terminar esto ok-**Dije con voz tenue para que nadie escuchara y me largue de ahí...

**-¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS JADE!-**Vega me amenazo a mis espaldas.

**-¡Si claro!-**Creo que ya comienzo a arrepentirme...

**¿Qué les pareció ehhh? y que pasara con Jade y Tori?,Jade en verdad ama a Beck?,Estoy loca por hacer un fic donde Jade casi tiene sexo con un fantasma? jeje pues averigüen lo en el prox cap :).**

**mica:Jeje gracias por tus comentarios y agradezco tu sugerencia pero creo que el final sera mejor de lo que te imaginas XD.**

**Vaniap0211:Ammm el papá de Tori estaba ahí para recoger algunas cosas de Tori y para...ups creo que no puedo decirte para que más xq si no arruinaría la sorpresa jeje,pero en el capitulo no puse el xq estaba ahí ya que todo el fic es POV JADE y pues ella no lo sabe.**

**Takogirl:Jajaja cierto XD,pero solo iba a tenerlo ...tal vez despues jeje.**

**Escritora17:Muchas gracias...Saludos.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola yo aquí de nuevo :),espero y les guste este capitulo ya que a partir de aquí todo comienza...**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

"¿A qué se refiere Vega con que me arrepentiré?",Pensaba en mi habitación después de haber pasado un día largo en HA,y la pequeña discusión con Vega me tenía en ese estado.

**-¿Quieres saber a que me refiero?-**Escuche un susurro justo en mi oreja izquierda.

**-¡Aaahhhhh!-**Grité por inercia.

**-¿Te asuste Jade?-**Dijo Vega sarcástica.

**-No claro que no Vega-**Contesté de igual manera.

**-Te dije que me llamaras Tori-**Bufó molesta.

**-Emmmm...¡No!-**Grité burlesca.

**-¿A no?-**Contestó desafiante.

**-¿Qué me harás?,¡Vega,Vega,Vega,Vega,Vega!-**Grité aniñada para tratar de molestar a Vega al momento en que comencé a correr por toda mi habitación perseguida por Vega.

Cuando por fin fui atrapada por Vega...

-**¡Te tengo Jade!**-Gritó victoriosa.

**-¡No me digas Vega!-**Contesté sarcástica.

**-¡Cállate Jade!-**Contestó fastidiada,y comenzó a hacerme,¿cosquillas?.

**-Jajajajaja ¡ya basta Vega!-**¡Dios mio!,casi me orinaba.

**-¡Solo si dejas de llamarme Vega y me dices Tori!-**Dijo molesta.

-¡**Ok ok Tori!-**Contesté rápidamente a lo que Vega me soltó.

**-¿Con que asi es como piensas torturarme ehh Vega?-**Obviamente mentí con lo de llamarla Tori.

**-Que tramposa eres Jade West-**Contestó enojada.

**-Lo se Vega-**Dije arrogante.

**-Sabes no te diré como me vengare de ti...-**Dijo y se esfumo de la nada,al principio me dio algo de miedo pero recordé que era una fantasma.

**-Y ahora que me acuerdo...cuando me veías dormir,¡estaba fingiendo!-**Volvió a aparecer y después se esfumo al terminar su,¿ofensa?.

**-¡Claro!,no me importa-**Dije y me acosté a dormir.

Desperté y Vega no estaba,en eso mi padre llego de sus vacaciones..

**-Hola Jade,¿como estas?-**Al parecer mi padre es un poco más comprensible desde el accidente.

**-Si si voy a desayunar-**Respondí fría.

Termine de desayunar,me aliste y salí a Hollywood Arts,en el camino todo estaba tranquilo,en ningun momento Vega a HA y...

**-¡Jade!-**Era Beck.

**-¿Qué paso Beck?**-Dije sin darle importancia.

**-Nada Jade,¿acaso no puedo saludar a mi novia?-**Cierto aun era mi novio.

**-Ok-**Finalice la conversación,en ese momento me beso como nunca lo había hecho,era un beso tierno,dulce,con sabor a "te extrañaba tanto",me sentí mal,aunque quise separarme no pude,el beso era tan tierno que romperlo de esa manera era cruel.

Todo iba de maravilla,Vega en ningún momento se apareció hasta que en la clase de Sikowitz...

Estaba sentada a lado de Beck cuando de pronto las paredes empezaron a escurrir sangre o eso parecía,me quede atónita sin decir nada,y luego gusanos comenzaron a brotar del suelo era raro,pero no lo suficiente como para asustarme,de pronto Sikowitz se desintegro enfrente de mi al igual que toda la clase incluyendo a Beck,eso tampoco me asusto,ya sabia que era Vega la que causaba todo eso pero de pronto...

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de agua y se escuchaban los sonidos más comunes del mar...

**-¡Ok Vega!,¡TU GANAS YA BASTA!-**Grité llena de terror ya que odio o más bien me asusta un poco el mar.

**-¿Jade?-**Preguntó algo asustado Sikowitz por mi reacción.

**-¿Si?-**Pregunté irónica.

**-¿Estas bien Jade?-**Preguntó Beck preocupado.

**-Si si yo solo...iré al baño**-Dije para levantarme bruscamente de mi silla e ir al baño a toda prisa.

Entre al baño y me dirigí a los lavabos para enjuagar un poco mi cara y refrescarme cuando...

**-¿Te gusto Jade?-**Escuche detrás de mi nuca.

**-¡Eres una maldita Vega!-**Le grite llena de ira.

**-Jajaja...¡tu fuiste la que me obligo no yo!-**¿Pero que diablos?,Vega nunca había sido así a pesar de como la trataba.

**-Te desconozco Vega,¿Donde quedo aquella muchacha dulce y considerada que trataba de ser mi amiga a cualquier costo?**-No se lo que me paso tal vez un momento de debilidad o algo así,no me gusta verla con esa actitud.

**-¡En su ataúd!,¡ahí esta!-**Respondió sumamente molesta.

**-¡¿Pues por que no le haces compañía ehh?!,¡Y dejas de estar jodiendo conmigo!-**Dije al borde de la locura y me largue de ahí.

Entre a clase de Sikowitz como si nada hubiera pasado,me senté junto a Beck y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude.

**-¿Qué paso Jade?-**Preguntó preocupado.

**-¿A qué te refieres Beck?-**Respondí nerviosa.

**-¿A el colapso que tuviste hace unos minutos?-**Me miro crédulo.

**-Estoy bien-**Obviamente era mentira,Beck solo me miro confuso y presto atención a la clase.

Finalizo el día y regrese a mi casa,al igual que en la mañana,el camino fue normal y para nada se apareció Vega en mi a mi casa y por fortuna mi padre estaba aun trabajando al parecer se le hizo tarde o algo así,no me agrada casi no verlo pero en ocasiones es bueno llegar a casa y no verlo,durante años ha sido frió y se que me odia,y odia el arte,y odio que se comporte así desde el accidente,no podría ser más hipócrita.

Comí un poco ya que no había desayunado y en HA no tenia hambre por los "jueguitos" de Vega,termine el sándwich que había preparado y fui a mi habitación para escuchar algo de música y olvidarme de lo que sucedió en Hollywood Arts recosté en la cama y...

Todo se volvió a inundar como en clase de Sikowitz,comencé a sentirme nerviosa pero no perdí la calma hasta que...

¡Apareció un maldito delfín como el que marco mi infancia!...**-¡MIERDA!,¡Quítate de aquí jodido delfín!,¡OK VEGA!,¡Me rindo!-**Grité lo más fuerte que pude y...¡Puuff! desapareció todo.

**-¿Qué pasa Jade?,¿Acaso te rendiste por un lindo delfín?-**Argghh como la odio.

**-¡Piérdete Vega!-**Le grite molesta,si eso quería pues ok ha comenzado la guerra aunque no se que diablos podría dañar a un fantasma,"¿como podia torturar a un fantasma?",esa era la pregunta.

**-Jajaja no Jade,todo este tiempo estuve como tonta detrás de ti,ayudándote en todo,queriendo ser tu amiga y..-**La interrumpí.

**-¿Ser mi amiga o algo más?-**Pregunté desafiante.

**-Ambas-**Contestó con voz apenas audible.

**-Al principio quería ser tu amiga por alguna extraña razón,y al poco tiempo me di cuenta que esa razón era porque me había enamorado de ti...-**Dijo melancólica.**-El día...el día del accidente...te lo iba a decir...-**Agregó con voz quebrada.

**-Amm Tori yo...-**Fui interrumpida.

**-¡Tu lo arruinaste todo!-**Dijo enojada.

**-Si lo se-**Contesté con lagrimas en los ojos,las palabras de Vega causaron un fuerte golpe en mi ego y mi corazón.

**-Pero descuida te haré pagar por todo eso-**Dijo y se esfumo,en toda la noche no volvió a aparecer,pero aun no puedo creer que esa era Vega?,ella no era así,tal vez yo tuve la culpa,pero no me importa si ella quiere guerra,¡GUERRA TENDRÁ!...

**¿Qué les pareció ehh?,¿Corto? si lo se es que estoy algo enferma y me da migraña así que esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer y... Woow como terminara esta guerra? o mejor aun...¿Como sera la guerra entre una Jade mala y una Tori molesta y vengativa? uff sera emocionante y como dije...A partir de este capitulo todo comienza... bye saludos ;)..**

**Vaniap0211: ¿Que te pareció ehh?,emocionante no?.**

**mica: Esto y más le hará Tori a Jade y pff el final no te lo puedo decir pero...es cardíaco ehhh :3 saludos..**

**Guest: Gracias saludos..**

**madameduvergiere: Eso contesta a tu pregunta? jeje espero y si :3..**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores,ya me recupere de mis migrañas y perdón si me tarde con actualizar pero he estado un poco ocupada pero aquí con el nuevo cap.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Desperté con dolor de cabeza,todo por culpa de Vega,pase la maldita noche despierta para que no me asustara o me tomara por sorpresa.

Solo dormí alrededor de 3 horas,decidí quedarme acostada por un buen rato para tratar de recuperarme un poco,solo permanecí 5 minutos acostada hasta que recordé que tenia que ir a HA,me levante de la cama y camine hacia mi baño para tomar una ducha.

Estaba en la ducha,apenas llevaba 5 minutos de haber entrado cuando Vega quiso jugar conmigo...

**-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de estar muerta,y ser un fantasma?-**De pronto apareció Tori,me abrazó por detrás y estaba..¿Desnuda?**-Es poder hacer esto-**Agrego,me volteo bruscamente,y comenzó a besarme con bastante pasión.

**-¿Ahora vienes a intentar violarme en mi baño?-**La separe bruscamente de mi.

**-Mmmm,¿porque no?**-Quiso besarme de nuevo.

-**Te desconozco Vega,¿Qué paso con aquella chica dulce e inocente?,tu no eres así-**Dije algo molesta.

**-Ya te dije,murió,¿entiendes?-**En ese momento se esfumo y yo continué con mi ducha,pero Vega no lo quería así,después de 2 minutos de que se fuera Vega,comencé a escuchar ruidos fuera de mi baño,se escuchaba como se rompían cosas,era obvio que sería Vega,mi padre había salido temprano y no había nadie más en la casa...

**-¡Si tocas mi colección de tijeras te mato!-**Le grite a Vega.

**-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja ya estoy muerta!-**Contesto,me sentí tan estúpida,aunque esa siempre era mi amenaza,es costumbre decir que matare a alguien,en ese momento escuche como la repisa en la que guardaba mis tijeras cayo al piso.

**-¡Vega!-**Salí corriendo completamente desnuda.

**-Woow así me gusta,que corras hacia mi y mejor aun,desnuda-**Se burlo de mi.

**-¡Eres una idiota!-**Regrese a mi ducha,después de 5 minutos empecé a escuchar a un delfín,"Contrólate Jade,recuerda que es Vega,no la dejaras ganar,¿Cierto?",pensé,deje el sonido a un lado y continué bañándome.

Salí de mi ducha y Vega estaba recostada en mi cama des tendida,la ignore y tome mis cosas de la mesa de noche.

**-Se que te gusto Jade,no te hagas la difícil-**Dijo para que no me fuera.

**-Lo que digas-**La ignore y salí.Conducía hacia HA,cuando Vega apareció en mi asiento de copiloto.

**-¿Es divertido?-**Pregunte irónica sin dejar de ver el camino,no quería tener un accidente y terminar como Vega.

**-¿Qué?**-Ja! como si no supiera.

**-Molestarme-**Dije algo molesta.

**-Mmmm la verdad..-**Hizo una breve pausa.**-Sip-**Quise darle un puñetazo en la cara pero no serviría de nada.

Continué con mi camino ignorando las tonterías que decía Vega.

Cuando entre a Hollywood Arts vi a Beck,y supe que sería momento de mi venganza,me abalancé a el y le di un fuerte beso en los labios.

**-¡Amor!,andas de buenas ehh?-**Dijo Beck con asombro,¡wooww!,le doy un beso y ya es el fin del mundo.

-**Si,ya quería verte Beck-**La cara de Vega,jeje fue estupendo,ame su cara,ganas de tomarle una foto pero, bahh,que se puede hacer si esta muerta.

**-¿Y eso?-**Pregunto ilusionado.

**-¡Porque te amo Beck!-**En ese momento la cara de Vega se transformo de sorprendida a enojada,"yo dije,si quería guerra,guerra tendría!,aunque no se si esto empeore",pensé.

**-Yo te amo más-**Dijo,en ese momento desapareció Vega sumamente molesta jeje ella se lo gano.

Intento darme otro beso pero...**-Si ya quedo claro-**Lo aparte de mi,no sabia que estaba haciendo,quería a Beck,pero,algo impedía,era Vega.

Continué con mis clases normales,y poco antes de salir Vega me jodió de nuevo,sin querer pase por el armario del conserje y me jalo del brazo,lastima que nadie vio.

**-¡Con que besándote con Beck ehh!-**Me grito sumamente molesta,je al parecer si funciono besarlo.

**-Es mi novio-**Dije cortante y segura.

**-¿Y yo?-**Pregunto agobiada.

**-¿Tu que?-**Contesté desafiante.

**-¿Yo que soy para ti?-**Cada vez estaba más enojada.

**-Un error-**Salí de ahí antes de que Vega me desafiara má al estacionamiento y me acerque a Beck.

**-¿Nos vamos?**-Pregunto.

**-Si claro larguémonos ya-**Conteste nerviosa,no quería que Vega apareciera y arruinara aun más mi día.

**-¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?-**Le lance una mirada recriminadora.

**-No creo-**Conteste.

**-¿Porque?**-En su mirada se notaban las ansias de estar a solas conmigo,pero yo no estaba se humor para salir.

**-¿Solo te llevo a tu casa?-**Volvió a preguntar,"Como es insistente",pensé.

**-Si..-**Conteste.**-Ya que-**Murmure sin voltearme a verlo,subimos a su auto y el condujo hasta mi casa,en el camino temía que Vega apareciera de nuevo.

Afortunadamente no volvió a aparecer en el resto del camino,"¿Es porque esta Beck conmigo?",Esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza,después de un rato llegamos a mi casa...

**-¿Puedo entrar?-**¿En serio Beck?.

**-No no creo,es que...-**Necesitaba alguna excusa.**-Estoy bastante cansada y bueno...-**Me interrumpió.

**-Pues descansamos juntos,como antes,¿lo recuerdas?-**Desde cuando Beck se esta volviendo el novio perfecto?

**-No-**Recordé que no tenia que darle explicaciones si decía no,era no.

**-Pero..-**Lo interrumpí.

**-No es no Beck,adiós-**No dije más y entre a mi casa cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

**-Que linda eres con el,¿no crees?-**Maldición era Vega.

**-Yo sabre es mi novio,¿no?-**No podía rendirme ante Vega.

**-¿Porque eres tan mala con las personas que te aman?-**Dijo decepcionada.

**-No lo se,de todos modos ni me interesa y aparte es mi problema,deja de joderme Vega-**Le dije en tono alto para que se largara de ahí.

**-Algún día lo pagaras y te quedaras muy sola Jade West-**¿Me amenazo?.

**-¿Es amenaza?-**Pregunte sarcástica.

**-No,tarde o temprano lo pagaras-**¡Que miedo!,Vega me amenaza.

**-Que sea tarde-**Dije para ir directo a mi habitación y ahí estaba ella.

**-¡Lárgate de aquí!-**Le grite.

**-Uff que humor ya cásate-**¿Que chistosa no?,claro que no.

**-Si,pero es obvio que contigo no,¿no crees?-**Me burle de ella,desapareció,lo sabia.

Me recosté en mi cama a tratar de dormir un poco,cerré mis ojos y ya no supe nada más...

**-Beeep...Beep-**Me despertó mi celular.

**-¿Hola?-**Contesté aun un poco dormida.

**-Jade,¿Recuerdas que hoy dormirías en mi casa?-**¿Queé?

**Flashback...**

**-Jade,¿Vienes hoy a mi casa a dormir y platicar un poco? jeje-**No escuche bien lo que dijo Cat.

**-Si claro,no importa-**La ignore.

**FinFlashback...**

**-Diablos-**Murmure.

**-¿Jade?-**Preguntó insistente.

**-Si emm voy en un rato más-**Conteste y colgué.

¿Qué pasara en la casa de Cat?,¿Jade le dirá a Cat que ve a Tori?,perdón por la tardanza y porque es muy corto,pero es que tuve un bloqueo y luego ya que estoy en la prepa no puedo hacer mucho,espero actualizar pronto..

SALUDOS!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores,aquí el cap 6 XD espero y les guste pero antes..**

**Joriness: El comportamiento de Tori lo hago a propósito,si se reflejarlo(o eso creo jeje),esta historia es muy diferente y todo lo que lees lo hago a propósito porque la historia tiene su trama,todo repercute en el final,no digo de que trata el final solo para no arruinarlo,y no lo voy a subir a rated M,porque no va a pasar nada ok?,y ¿como estas segura si al morir no cambia tu personalidad?,no creo que hayas muerto y regresado a la vida para decirme que no pasa nada y no tiene sentido o si?,además es muy mi fic y sabre si mato o no a Tori,o si cambia o no,y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla y expresar tu opinión y por decir que la idea es bastante ingeniosa :),solo quería aclarar eso XD.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**-Si emm voy en un rato más-**Conteste y colgué.

Tome mi pijama,la guarde en mi bolsa y prepare todo para salir en un rato más y me prepare algo de comida en lo que mi padre llegaba,me recosté en el sofá de la sala y vi algo de televisión.

**-Hola Jade-**Dijo mi padre al entrar.

**-Hola-**Contesté indiferente

**-¿Jade me ayudas a preparar la cena?-**Preguntó algo entusiasmado.

**-No lo siento tengo que ir a la casa de Cat,sin querer quede con ella para dormir juntas-**Explique y tome mis cosas para ir a la casa de Cat.

En mi auto el viaje como siempre,fue la misma presión que me acompañaba cada vez que manejaba,era estar alerta para que Vega no me sorprendiera y terminara en un accidente,otra vez...

**-¡Jade!-**Grito en mi oído derecho.

**-¡Ahhh!-**Grite tratando de no perder el control del auto.

**-Oww,¿te asuste?-**Pregunto sarcástica.

**-¡Noo,fíjate que solo grite porque me dio hambre!-**Lo se,pésima respuesta sarcástica,pero estaba tan nerviosa que no me importo.

**-Claro-**Desapareció.**-Me saludas a Cat-**Volvió a aparecer,solo di un pequeño e inevitable salto.

Vega no volvió a aparecer en mi auto,llegue a la casa de Cat,y honestamente dude en entrar,tenia un mal presentimiento,me acerque al timbre de aquella casa rosa y lo presione,no me abrieron al primer timbre,volví a timbrar y tampoco lo hicieron,la tercera vez mantuve presionado el timbre hasta que Cat abrió.

**-¡Jade!-**Dijo al verme.

**-¿Acaso estas sorda?-**Dije molesta,no me agrada que me hagan esperar,Cat solo se dio la media vuelta y...

**-¿Qué?-**Pregunto desinteresada,estuve a punto de golpearla,pero me contuve,cerró la puerta y la seguí hasta su habitación,la casa estaba sola,no se encontraban ni sus padres ni su...su hermano,creo que por eso me invito a dormir,no quería pasar la noche sola.

**-Espera Jade,traeré bocadillos jejeje-**Dijo dejándome sola,aproveche el momento para cambiarme y ponerme más cómoda cuando Vega apareció...otra vez.

**-Heey no saludaste a Jade de mi parte,que mala eres-**Dijo sentándose en una esquina de la cama.

**-Claro-**La ignore,no quería saber nada de ella,yo solo quería dormir.

**-Mmmm Cat no esta te parece sii..-**La interrumpí.

**-¡Lárgate no quiero parecer una loca por el momento!-**Le grité,en ese momento di vuelta y vi a Cat mirándome extrañada.

**-¿Con quien hablas?-**Pregunto asustada.

**-Con nadie-**Respondí nerviosa tratando de acercarme a ella,pero retrocedió.

**-¿Segura jeje?-**Cada vez estaba más asustada y nerviosa,como si yo fuera una asesina que entro a su casa para torturarla,si mas no lo recuerdo ella me invito a dormir.

**-Si,bueno,no Cat,pero si te digo pensaras mal de mi-**Dije honesta.

**-No Jade,cuéntame jeje-**Dijo entusiasmada,aveces me asusta su bipolaridad,dude un poco pero bueno...

**-Últimamente...-**Hice una breve pausa..

**-Vamos dile Jade-**Dijo Vega en mi oído,solo trate de ignorarla..

**-Últimamente...Vega...-**No podía continuar,Vega se coloco justo atrás de Cat,ahora menos podía mirar hacia ella.

**-Vega...Vega o más bien su repugnante fantasma...-**Vega frunció el ceño con lo que dije.**-Su repugnante fantasma,se me aparece continuamente,como si tratara de hacerme pagar por su muerte-**Lo confesé todo..

**-¡Ay Jade!,yo pienso que estas loquita jejejeje-**¡¿Qué?!,¡como se le ocurre decir eso,yo contándole algo muy "privado" en cierto modo y ella diciendo que estoy loca!,Vega se burlo lo más fuerte que pudo.

**-¡No Cat!-**Dije en tono molesto.**-¡No estoy loca!,solo que...-**Me interrumpió.

**-Mira Jade,yo creo que dices que vez a Tori porque la extrañas mucho al igual que todos-**¡¿Qué?!,no respondí nada,en cambio Vega se estaba burlando de mi.

**-Se que en el fondo si la querías-**Continuo.**-Pero...-**La interrumpí.

**-¡¿Qué?!,espera yo NUNCA la quise-**Dije mirando a Vega,era obvio que tal vez si la quise aunque sea un poco,pero no lo admitiría y menos frente a ella.

**-¡Es cierto Jade!,no lo ocultes-**Dijo Cat aparentando inteligencia,y Vega asintiendo con la cabeza justo detrás de Cat.

**-Claro-**Trate de ocultarlo como dijo ella,no quería que supieran que Vega me volvía loca,o por lo menos la Vega de antes,la boba,dulce e inocente Tori.

**-¡Ay Jade!,ven aquí jeje-**Dijo abriendo sus brazos para que la abrazara,no tuve de otra que hacerlo,no mire a Vega,pero se que nos miraba fijamente,estaba al pendiente de todo.

El abrazo en si fue tierno y cómodo,fue re confortable,no me sentí acosada por Vega en ningún momento del abrazo,a los pocos segundos de sentirme a salvo,Cat se separo de mi quedando a pocos centímetros su cara de la mía,su mirada fue extraña,jamas había visto esa mirada de Cat que me estaba poniendo nerviosa,se fue acercando más hacia mi,lentamente,hasta que mi nariz y la suya quedaron juntas y su boca y la mía a poco menos de un centímetro.

"¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando?!",pensé con fuerza,no paso mucho tiempo para que Cat juntara sus labios con los míos,Vega al igual que yo abrimos los ojos lo más que pudimos de la impresión,¡Cat estaba besándome!.

A los pocos segundos se aparto de mi y salio corriendo a encerrarse al cuarto de sus padres..

**-¡Ahora te besas con Cat enfrente de mi ehh!-**Dijo Vega enojada,yo solo la ignore y fui a buscarla.

**-¡Cat!-**Grite tratando de abrir la puerta.

**-¡Perdón Jade!-**Grito Cat desde dentro de la habitación.

**-¡No Cat!,espera-**Grite de nuevo.

**-¡¿Qué?!**-Dijo...Espera,¿estaba llorando?.-

**-Cat no llores no te preocupes no paso nada-**Dije y Cat abrio violentamente la puerta...

**-¡Como que no paso nada!..-**Me grito en la cara.**-¡Llevo tanto tiempo enamorada de ti!..-**¡¿Qué?!.

**-¿Porque no me dijiste Cat?-**Pregunte.

**-No es fácil enamorarte de una chica Jade,y menos si es tu mejor amiga**-No se porque inmediatamente me acorde de Tori,no de Vega,la diferencia es que Tori es antes de morir y Vega es su estúpido fantasma.

**-No te preocupes Cat,todo esta bien-**Dije abrazándola con ternura mientras Vega nos miraba con el ceño fruncido...

**-Jade,¿Te puedo decir algo?-**Dijo ya un poco mas calmada.

**-Si claro-**Conteste algo tierna,Vega cada vez estaba más molesta,"Espero y no hagas nada Vega",pensé.

**-Te amo Jade-**Solo abrí mis ojos y trague saliva..

**-Eso ya lo se Cat-**Contesté con voz a penas audible,no me agradaba la situación.

**-Jejeje-**Me abrazo aun más fuerte,como si me fuera a escapar o algo así,aunque para ser honesta,eso quería en ese momento..

"¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?",pensé...

**¿Que les pareció ehh?,jeje Cat y sus deliberados sentimientos XD espero y les gustara el cap y uff esto se esta poniendo interesante...**

**Vaniap0211: Creo que no solo pensó que estaba loca ehh XD, y cierto Tori de mala da miedo jeje,pobre Jade que la tiene que soportar.**

**Mica: Creo que paso más de lo esperado en la casa de Cat jeje y a mi también me gusta la Tori mala jeje.**

**Madameduvergiere: Uff jeje perdón por tardar tanto XD espero y te gustara el cap.**


End file.
